


[Podfic] we are the ones (the ones you left behind)

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: So, like.Dylan's having a shit year.(It probably makes him an asshole, the fact that it makes him feel better that Jack is, too. And yet.)





	[Podfic] we are the ones (the ones you left behind)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we are the ones (the ones you left behind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373781) by [Idday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idday/pseuds/Idday). 



> First podfic in nearly two years! I'd almost forgotten what that was like.
> 
> Thanks to Idday for permission. I didn't intend to post this the same week Dylan got called up and will (probably) face Connor for the first time in the NHL. Call it a happy accident.

50.7 mb, 55 mins Mp3 [here  ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/az1cz5vn6s1j0ne/leftbehind2.mp3?dl=0)

Right click to download, streaming unavailable. Please don't share the file outside of this post- direct people here instead!

 


End file.
